Maka's soul
by Seriedith Frost
Summary: Maka x soul. some changes though. i'll hope you'll enjoy it.


Maka's soul

Soul looked at the sun.

"Why the sad face soul?" Blackstar asked. Totally puzzled that soul had been quiet the whole time.

"Are you awake the tine Maka fought Asura?" Soul looked at Blackstar. Blackstar just awarded him with a blank stare.

Soul sighed. Maybe I'm the only one who saw that. He said to himself.

"Why are you here Blackstar?" Soul asked changing the topic of their conversation.

Blackstar grinned. "As your best friend," He said then stood at the edge of the rooftop. "I have noticed that ever since after the battle with Asura you have been gloomy."

"You suppose you're the only one who noticed that?" Soul asked trying his best to pretend that it isn't true by making a weird contorted face.

"Well," Blackstar stopped as if he was taken aback Soul's question. "I didn't actually, Oxford did."

"What?" Soul shouted in surprise his face totally astonished.

Blackstar laughed, stopped to say it was only a joke, and then laughed again.

Soul laughed also, as if Blackstar's laughter is contagious.

Blackstar stopped laughing. "Are you okay now?"

Soul nodded. For now but later on I won't be. I don't know if Maka still needs me.

"Seriously soul," Blackstar looked at soul. "What's been bothering you?"

Soul sighed. He really couldn't hide anything from Blackstar.

"Maka protected me when Asura threw a hit on me." Soul started.

"So?" Blackstar's eyebrow raised as if wondering what's the problem with that.

"Maka fell after receiving the blow." Soul bowed his head not letting Blackstar see his teoubled face.

Blackstar's eye widened. Surprised at the fact that Maka fell or fainted that day. "Maka did?

"Asura thought it was finished. Just at the time of Asura leaving Maka stood up." Soul said not bothering to answer Blackstar's question. "Asura was surprised, he faced Maka again and started throwing hits on her. But it seemed like she wasn't hurt at all." Soul stopped for a moment bracing himself to say the next words.

"Then?" Blackstar looked at him.

"Maka attacked him."

"Barehanded?" Blackstar asked.

"No, blades started appearing on her body. As if,… She's a weapoo too."

"But she isn't telling us anything." Blackstar said, totally confused.

"She doesn't know." Soul muttered then he clenched his fist showing the intensity of his feeling with that mere action.

"Seem she was unconcious while doing that." Soul explained.

"Weird." Blackstar's face was full of questions. "So what's bothering you?"

Soul looked at his clenched fist for a few moments as if wondering If he should say his problem. "I don't think Maka need me anymore."

He then turned around to look on Blackstar only to see Maka behind him.

Maka looked at soul with such saddened eyes. "What do you think of me soul?"

Soul looked at the other way having no idea what to answer.

Tears began falling on Maka's eyes. "Do you think I'm just using you?

Soul shooked his head, "It's just that I can't truly protect you when you're unconscious since no one will swing me around at all. I'm useless."

"You're a weapoo too."He added, telling her the truth.

"No soul. I need a partner I don't intend to move alone."

Soul looked at Maka, his eyes full of hope.

"I need you."Maka beamed a smile at soul. "Didn't I promised to make you a deathsyche?"

"Thank you Maka." Soul said totally relieved. He hugged Maka and started crying the moment Maka had stopped.

"Sorry for doing something so uncool like crying Maka."Soul said. "Sorry Maka.

Maka patted his back, "It's alright Soul."

Extra;

Soul looked at Maka with a questioned looked.

"What?" Maka asked.

"Where's Blackstar?"Soul asked remembering the missing Blackstar.

"Uhmm… I saw him wonder around when I was on my way here." Maka Answered.

He then gave maka a rather amused yet pissed look.

"What was he doing?" Soul asked.

"He was catching a butterfly silently. When I asked him why he's doing that he answered it's the perfect time to surpass God and asked me if I could listen to your crazy antics for him."


End file.
